User blog:Golden8King/Other SSB5 Ideas!
In this blog, I tell you guys about ideas beside characters, stages, items and all that stuff. *'Smash Run': I admit it, I am not a huge fan of Smash Run. But still, I see a lot of potential in it. Some it uses, some not. My version of Smash Run now includes three possible maps of varying sizes, enemies and bosses. Yes, bosses. These have a HP bar and give out a lot of gold and boosts. But because they can be so massive, my version also includes Multiplayer Co-Op. Let me explain: You all start out at a certain point on the map and you can either team up, fight against each other or both. You see, you can see each other this time around. But attacking each other won't earn you any boosts or gold. This gives the mode much more strategy and potential. However, at the end, you still battle each other or have a race. And now, this is playable online as well!! *'Colizeum Mode': Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Colizeum! A mode unlike anything you've ever seen in Smash Bros.! Things start out pretty basic with you versus a CPU in a 1-Stock-Match. Afterwards, it's 1-on-2, then 1-on-3, and 1-on-4. And when you've reached 1-on-7, it keeps being that way! Until the match you die. However, there are random boss battles like Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Tabuu, Master Core and even from Smash Run while you are facing three other normal fighters. So that's three opponents plus a boss. Oh, and to keep things "fair", you have access to five Heart Containers. So use them wisely on your way to the world record! Oh, and you get Gold, too, so this is the fastest way to gain some. *'Adventure Mode': Remember that mode from Melee? It brings back so many Memories from my childhood just thinking about. Anyway, my version of it follows a similar style of gameplay: Wander through a set of ten levels which are all based on Nintendo franchises: Mario, Zelda, Metroid, Yoshi, Kirby, StarFox, Kid Icarus, Animal Crossing, F-ZERO and Smash Bros. itself. **Mario is the first one and it's pretty similar to the first stage in Melee's Adventure Mode: Reach the flag pole all the while jumping on Goombas, Koopas and Bullet Bills and picking up Mushrooms, Starmans and Green Shell from item boxes. **Zelda is the second one and it takes place in a dungeon that holds many puzzles instead of actual combat. **The third one is based on Yoshi's Woolly World. Here, you need to pick up items to throw at enemies as you are riding on a funicular and jumping off it isn't allowed. But watch out as your ride only has so many HP. Reach the top to end the level. **Then we have F-ZERO: This is actually very similar to Melee's level. Just race to the finish line while watching out for incoming racers. However, they won't come all at the same time and more spread out. Plus, there's no warning. **Next up is Metroid and after a battle with Ridley,lava starts to flood the arena and you'll need to make your grand escape. But when you reach the final elevator, Meta-Ridley rises from the lava and attacks you. Defeat him to end the level. **Animal Crossing all the way: Some residents of your village like Tom Nook or Kapp'n need you to find items for them. Bring all to them to end the level. **And then we have StarFox: In this level, you and your SF rivals ride on Arwings and you need to throw them off both!! Once unlocked, Wolf will join the fight, too! **Kirby is up next: Just defeat all Kirbys!! The amount of them depends on the characters the player has unlocked. **Kid Icarus: Similarly to Mario's level, you need to get through a town full of KI enemies to reach a colizeum where you either battle Twinbellows, Hewdrew or Thanatos. Once you defeat them, the level is done. **Lastly, a fight with Master Copy is on your to-do-list. Master Copy, as the name implies, copies the player character - perfectly. It mirrors your moves and even has all the equipment and stat boosts you have. Gonna be a tough fight but be sure to use the lags after MC's Master Moves, more powerful versions of your own Specials!! **Beating Adventure Mode earns you the character's alternate trophy. *'Classic Mode': Why did Sakurai change the Classic Mode for SSB4!? Has there ever been any problem with the way it was until Brawl? I don't think so, at least I had no problem with that. Anyway, my SSB5 Classic Mode will largely follow the same basic principle of the classic Classic Mode with SSB4 CM sprinkled all over the place. So after choosing your character, how many lives you want (1 to 5) and level of intensity - that's the only thing I directly got from SSB4 for this mode - you are greeted by three doors. A trophy one, an equipment one and a gold one. Beating the challenge will earn you what has been promised you at the door: A trophy, an equipment or gold. As time passes, you'll earn more gold behind Gold Doors, more trophies behind Trophy Doors (up to eight, depending on the difficulty level) and more equipment behind Equipment Doors. Oh, there are differently colored doors, too! Normal white ones are up to four players while purple ones are up to eight players. A gold line around the door suggests a single battle while a black one means team battle. However, you don't know who you are going to fight. However, there can be a line of yellow doors, too! Each of them hold either Break the Targets, Target Blast or Home-Run Contest. When that's the case, you get the task to break xx targets or launch the sandbag xx metres. Two of these yellow door lines appear randomly per session. With that, there's also a lottery in the middle of the session. Depending on what you get, you can get the double amount of equipment, trophies or gold. However, you may as well leave that lottery empty-handed. After ten lines of doors, there's a battle against 30 Fighting Master Team and a race to the finish! Along that seemingly endless corridor, there are tons of trophies, equipment pieces and gold. However, you might wanna leave the early prices behind and race deeper into the tunnel. Maybe there's that trophy or piece of equipment you've been searching for at the other side... Anyway, afterwards, battle Master Hand, Crazy Hand (starting with lv.3.5), Master Core (lv.6) and Master Fortress (lv.9) to finish the session. *'Mii Wear Store' and Equipment Studio: I wanna be honest with you guys: I couldn't care less for Mii Wear, Equipment and customization in general. So why did I keep them in the game? Well, since the Miis are playable again, Mii Wear needs to return and Equipment because there are apparently people out there who do enjoy customizing their characters. Shocking, I know. Anyway, just like the Trophy Shop, only that you buy Mii Wear or Equipment. more is soon to come... OTHER OTHER SSB5 IDEAS: *'User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Stage Ideas!' *'User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Newcomer Ideas' *'User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Veteran Ideas!' *'User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Item Ideas!' *'User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Tales of Symphonia Skit Ideas!' Category:Blog posts